


Angeles Time Stamp: On a Plane, Castiel

by wannaliveindeansdimples



Series: Angeles [5]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Brotherly Affection, Fear of Flying, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Marriage, Marriage Vows, Romance, Same-Sex Marriage, Schmoop, Sex, Wedding, Wedding Fluff, Wedding Night, pre-wedding jitters
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-03
Updated: 2014-07-03
Packaged: 2018-02-07 05:57:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,024
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1887489
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wannaliveindeansdimples/pseuds/wannaliveindeansdimples
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean Winchester gets on a plane, goes to New York and gets married to his high school sweetheart.</p><p>(Can be read as a stand alone, but is better if you've read the other parts of Angeles, probably)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Angeles Time Stamp: On a Plane, Castiel

**Author's Note:**

> Hello, my lovelies. I hope you enjoy. The smut is mild, but it's definitely smutty.
> 
> FAN ART BY ME

Dean’s legs shook as he and Cas boarded the flight. He hated planes, he hated flying, and he wouldn’t be getting on a plane to fly for anyone else in the world, with the possible exception of Sammy. They should have driven. The Impala would have gotten them to New York just fine. Why hadn’t he brought the damn Impala?

He had gone through the hassle of check in, the embarrassment of security, with Cas patiently listening to him whine and complain the whole time. Whenever Dean got too carried away, Cas would just smile and shake his head fondly, occasionally patting Dean on the back to soothe him.

Once on the plane, Dean managed to store his luggage and take the aisle seat, but he was still shaking. He listened to the flight attendant’s speech in utter terror. During take off, as he hummed Metallica to himself, Cas reached over and took Dean’s hand, smiling. Dean relaxed into the touch and stared into those amazing blue eyes until they’d been in the air for 10 minutes. Then he leaned his head on Cas’ shoulder and slept until they landed.

When he woke up, Cas was staring down at him, his blue eyes soft around the edges and Dean felt himself blush. Whenever Cas looked at him like that, as though he’d done something amazing - when he really hadn’t done anything at all - it made him feel slightly embarrassed, as though he had taken something he hadn’t earned. Then Cas stroked his cheek and kissed his nose and Dean just felt good again.

* * *

 

Dean’s hands shook as he straightened his tie. He still couldn’t believe he and Cas had flown to New York to get married. Now they were getting ready in separate hotel rooms. His suit was a deep green and Cas’ suit was a slightly brighter blue. They would each have a white rose in their lapel, assuming Dean didn’t crush his trying to get it attached. In the end, Sam had to take it and put it in for him.

Sam clapped him hard on the shoulder and said, “It’s you and Cas, man. It’s gonna be fine.”

Dean smiled at himself in the mirror, remembering everything he and Cas had been through together. Sam was right. He squeezed Sam’s shoulder, too. “No, man, it’s gonna be _perfect._ ” He gave himself a last look in the mirror and then faced his brother. “I mean, we’ve got each other and we’ve got you. Can’t ask for better than that.”

“Jerk.”

“Bitch.”

He was still smiling when they stepped out their of cab and saw Cas stepping out of his. Dean’s breath caught in his throat when he saw him. How the blue made his eyes look alight - and then when he saw Dean they lit up even more, as though it had been years instead of hours since they’d seen each other.

Dean was pretty sure the smile on his face was the biggest one he’d ever worn, despite the tears that pricked his eyes. As the cabs drove away and he watched Sam lead Cas up the courthouse steps, Dean took the time to think about all the moments that had led him to this one - and thanked whatever powers that might exist for every single one.

* * *

 

Dean’s lower lip shook as he stood across from Cas in front of the Justice of the Peace. He couldn’t believe the love of his life was about to become his husband, all official and everything. No one could make it to the service except the three of them, but Ellen, Bobby, and Jo were all waiting back in Southpoint to throw a hell of a party in congratulations. He just had to make it through these next few minutes, first.

Dean’s voice was shaking as he recited the vows the Justice of the Peace had read out to him. They were more romantic than he’d expected and he was glad. Cas deserved that. Cas’ voice shook, too, so maybe that was all right. Then Cas’ words got through and Dean realized the little shit was _laughing_.

“I, Cas, take you, Dean, to be my lawfully bedded husband, for richer not poorer, for better or for coma, Impala and in health, for as long as we both shall live.”

Dean laughed, even though he was a little upset that Cas wasn’t taking it seriously. Then Dean could see that Cas’ eyes were shining and he understood. Cas had to laugh so he wouldn’t cry. And yeah, he really understood that.

“You may kiss the groom,” the JoP was saying and Dean didn’t need to be asked twice. He tugged Cas to him and pressed their lips firmly together, wrapping him up in his arms. Cas used his hands to pet Dean’s face and hair, the way he had since their very first kiss. So the couple with two first kisses had their first kiss as married men.

* * *

 

Deans thighs shook as Cas rocked into him at that perfect angle, over and over again. Cas hadn’t even touched him yet and he was almost over the edge already. Then Cas leaned closer and claimed his mouth savagely.

When he pulled away, teeth tugging Dean’s lower lip, Cas reminded him, “You’re my husband now, Dean.” He growled and kissed him again before declaring, “ _Mine,_ ” over and over again as he nibbled Dean’s face and neck.

“Yours,” Dean agreed, gasping, as Cas wrapped his hand around Dean’s cock at last. Because it made Cas drive into him harder and faster, he cried out, “Yours, Cas! Fuck, yes, baby, _yooouuurrrs_!”

Cas’ own orgasm ripped through then and he collapsed on top of Dean after. Neither of them minded the soft squelch of Dean’s release that stuck their stomachs together. They were too busy kissing each other’s sweaty brows and murmuring tender words.

This time, Cas didn’t try to laugh away the tears that filled up his eyes. He raised his head far enough back to look Dean in the eye and say seriously, “I’m yours, too, Dean. For as long as you want me.”

“Mine,” Dean agreed. “Forever.”

**Author's Note:**

> I live to hear your voices. Talk to me. ♥


End file.
